


【普奥】漫长交替

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Confinement, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 吸血鬼设定，囚禁，生子
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	【普奥】漫长交替

他的身上满是割伤，门在他身后被重重地关上。  
基尔伯特将手伸入他的衣服下方，手指顺着他的脊椎向上移动，当感觉到他的身体绷紧了时候，他又用充满迷惑性的方式轻柔地传递着信息，“你这么想让我很痛苦。”  
他突然狠狠抓住罗德里赫的头发，逼迫罗德里赫抬起头看着他，“你拒绝了我。你是我爱过的第一个人。”  
“...爱？”罗德里赫声音沙哑，“从你学会用剑的第一天起，你就决定刺伤我，希望我流尽鲜血，粉碎在尘泥中...”  
“反正我也不关心这个字的定义究竟是什么。”基尔伯特在黑暗中笑了，“你不知道我还会为你做出什么。”  
一种已经过期的变质的腐败的感情让他难以自抑地想看到罗德里赫在这个牢笼中枯萎，罗德里赫必须彻彻底底只能看着他一个人，无论是因为痛苦耻辱还是永不重见天日。  
罗德里赫曾是他最纯洁的念想，也是他最堕落的欲望。  
在看到最温和的冬日的时候，他想起罗德里赫，在最久远的日子里，他一片混沌，尚且不知道感情的分别，罗德里赫如同他看待这个世界的尺度，当他眨眼，这个须臾的瞬间只是为了将罗德里赫看得更清楚。  
而在最卑鄙的黑夜蔓延时，罗德里赫又成为了最下流的情欲和肉体的代名词，当看到罗德里赫在不同的人身边流连时，他想暴力地摧毁罗德里赫，令他疼痛和流血，在他身上留下最顽固丑陋的伤痕，以此让对方承认他的存在。  
除了损害和死亡，他不知道还有什么连接是罗德里赫所不能轻易摧毁和忘却的。  
还有这个。他的手伸向罗德里赫的腹部，那里温暖安静地沉睡着一个孩子，永远混杂着他和罗德里赫一半的血脉，这是罗德里赫所无法抹杀的存在。他很清楚罗德里赫是无法真正杀死什么的，否则也不会沦落到今天这一步。  
“你想做什么？”他本能地躲避基尔伯特触碰这个孩子。  
“如果你想逃离这里，你就会发现我想做什么了。”  
必要的时候，他当然会了结罗德里赫的性命。那时他最不堪回首的过往就会被彻底抹消，他再也不曾在谁面前狼狈。

房间里有独立浴室以及书架，地板上铺着温暖干净的毛绒毯子。  
火焰的气味和金属相互碰撞的声音有时将他吵醒，尽管壁炉始终燃得很旺盛，他却依然感到很冷，罗德里赫下意识将毯子裹得更紧。这是一片寒冷的大地，北风凛冽，和他出生的地方独有的凝滞安静的寒冷不同，这种寒意充满侵略性和掠夺性。  
罗德里赫被要求出席今晚的宴会。  
基尔伯特身边带着一个漂亮的年轻人，和罗德里赫很不一样，他来向罗德里赫敬了一杯酒，显然是出于基尔伯特的授意。  
在做爱的时候，基尔伯特有时候会对他说你很好看，不带任何修辞，基尔伯特本身就不是什么浪漫的人。此刻他似乎要让罗德里赫看看，罗德里赫轻易就能被代替。  
罗德里赫很早就意识到，基尔伯特具有极端的特质。他出生在盗匪横行的蛮荒之地，帝国为了怀柔这片地区而向其授予尊贵的名号，他轻易地拿起权杖，和他手上的鲜血相比，那柄承载着人造规则的镀金权杖太轻了。他从死亡中摸爬滚打，不断抹消违背适者生存的部分，无止境地建立秩序又打破秩序，因此善恶的界值都超乎常人。  
如今，罗德里赫就是基尔伯特想要彻底抹灭的存在，只要涤除他曾带去的不痛快，基尔伯特有如日中天的权势，反手间就能得到想要的一切。  
“你为什么留着他？”他听到他们的对话。  
“他问我为什么留着你。”谋权者转过身看着他，笑容毫无温度，“你觉得呢？”  
“等孩子出生我就会消失。”  
“你是该消失。我会将它扔到普鲁士军队里，或许哪天就能被奥地利人杀死。”基尔伯特冷漠地回答。

罗德里赫被困在梦里，他告诉自己这不是真的，这只是一个梦，他拼命想睁开眼，可是身体无法动弹，醒来后的世界难道更加真实吗？梦境深处，视野里一片黑暗，他站在这个世界面前，没有人能够看见他。  
有人推醒了他。  
一个名字卡在他喉咙里。  
在他还为了自己的生命而活的年月里，雨水倾泻在他的身上，他现在已经忘记那种感受了。  
“你会梦到让你意识到感情存在的那个人吗？”  
罗德里赫眨了眨眼睛，基尔伯特又硬生生地打断了他，“算了，我不想知道。”  
他至少应当占据罗德里赫的恨。  
可罗德里赫偏偏要在这种时候摒弃他的决心。  
“你将无往不胜，所向披靡。”罗德里赫抚摸着他的脸，“你将拥有无限的黄金的时间。”  
死亡对他可能是友善的，在雪花飘落的某一天，他将不再在乎生存还是死亡的问题。这个世界应该留给更想要活下去的人。他感到内心平静，他不喜欢等到离别的时候才告别。  
基尔伯特发出冷笑，“你既不知道什么是胜利，也不知道什么是无限，所以还是闭嘴吧。”  
“是啊。”他轻声回答，“但是我知道你。”  
这一句话似乎彻底刺激到了对方。  
基尔伯特从他的脚踝，慢慢向上，一直到大腿，胯骨。手指摸过的地方生出令人难以忍受的痒，太热了，好像连骨头也开始融化，他禁不住逐渐蜷缩起身体，咬住牙，却忍不住牙齿间的呜咽。  
基尔伯特猛地压了上来，蛮横地分开修长的双腿，狠狠地插了进去。罗德里赫难耐地呻吟出声，后腰几乎凌空承受着每一次都深入体内的冲撞，沉重的腰肢让他感到不堪重负，他不得不一只手紧紧环着对方的脖颈，另一只手扶着酸疼的腰。  
腹中的孩子被搅得不得安宁，只能频频翻身踢腿来发泄不满，父子俩联合起来更是将人折磨得苦不堪言。基尔伯特索性抓着他的腿，将他抱在怀里坐在自己身上，“嗯——”他呼吸一颤将脸埋在基尔伯特肩膀上，这个姿势太深了，顶到孩子的错觉让他浑身发抖，没等他有所适应，对方又开始了新的动作，房间里的呻吟声越来越急促，直到顶点后回落。  
“你有时候真的很卑鄙。”罗德里赫的声音里透着懒洋洋。  
“不然这个孩子哪来的。”  
“我会在你身边留到最后。”  
“你有一百种玩弄语言的方式，你的诺言对我没有任何意义。”  
他紧紧地将罗德里赫卡在怀里，下巴轻轻靠在罗德里赫的头发上。  
如果能杀掉罗德里赫就好了。

分割出生命的过程极其痛苦，尤其对于一个自身生命力颓落的人已经不想活下去而言，他在分娩出自己所不具有的东西，如同一个怀疑论者被迫给出自己的信念。他曾经被基尔伯特的生存本能割伤流血，现在对方的孩子又从内部将他撕裂。当他的生命被吞噬的时候，他前所未有地明确感觉到自己在死，在生，区别或许只在他的一念之间。  
罗德里赫全身都被冷汗浸湿，衬衫被蹂躏得不成样子，偶尔有呻吟从他嘴角溢出。苍白的脸上蒙着一层薄纱般的汗珠，拧紧的细长眉眼散发出带着痛苦的扭曲魅惑，几缕被打湿的头发贴在脸颊上，他看起来更加容易被打碎了。  
“把它取出来吧...照顾它..”  
基尔伯特神情阴沉，“如果你死了，我第一个就杀掉它。”  
罗德里赫绝望地揪住了他的衣领，紧咬着下唇，疼痛令他呼吸颤抖，“它——好歹是你的孩子...哪怕..你把它送进军队...”  
“它配不上。如果你活着，我可以勉强留着它，如果你死了，它就没有任何价值。”  
他无力地松开了他，转身面向内侧，似乎已经放弃了，他早就没有任何可以用来交换的筹码，不如带着孩子一起去死。无休止的疼痛摧残着他，他在和疼痛的对抗中无谓地消耗力气。  
基尔伯特感到度秒如年，看着罗德里赫逐渐心灰意冷再无牵挂，他知道真正失去所有筹码再无退路的人是自己，深不见底的恐惧驱使他伸出手将这个人抱在怀中，动作的粗暴无法掩饰他的颤抖，“只要你把它生下来，我会用心地照顾你们，你可以看着它长大...”  
“我不想再生活下去。”罗德里赫已经没有什么力气，也没有意愿再开口。  
基尔伯特抽出一把金色手柄锋面上雕镂暗槽的匕首，刺进自己的胸口，将冒着热气的心间血放了出来，下一刻，罗德里赫的嘴唇上沾着汗水和鲜血，舌尖上是肆虐的金属气味，“你疯了！”罗德里赫突然挣扎，伸手想夺下那把匕首。  
“我早就疯了。别以为去死就可以摆脱我。”他强硬地按住他危险的举动，用舌头将新鲜的血液不容抗拒地灌到他嘴里。他根本就不懂任何一种没有罗德里赫的活法，他从未见过一个罗德里赫不存在的世界。  
随着身体恢复了些许力气，胎儿的动作重新变得有力，再次将他拖入连绵的折磨之中。  
“你...呃。”他低喘着，“...威胁我。”  
“我没有威胁你。”基尔伯特准备取出更多的血，罗德里赫已经死死扣住他的手，似乎正痛到极点难以忍耐，“你敢再动...试试。”  
他回握着罗德里赫冷汗淋漓的手，“我骗了你，我根本不知道那个词的过去式是什么意思，从见到你之后，我没有一天摆脱过这种折磨...我试着去爱它，只要你别离开我...”  
罗德里赫闭上眼睛，将脸埋在枕头里。  
他的心逐渐凉了下去，放弃了继续逼罗德里赫，“我会去你要去的地方。”  
罗德里赫拽着他的手放上自己的腹部，那里有一股横冲直撞的力量急于来到这个世界。


End file.
